


I'm Sorry, Stevie

by WhiteHawkHarringrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Absent Parents, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Hurt Steve Harrington, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Major Character Injury, Possible Character Death, Protective Steve Harrington, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHawkHarringrove/pseuds/WhiteHawkHarringrove
Summary: Steve and Billy help the kids hunt a demogorgon. Everything goes to shit





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I felt bad writing this, so... sorry.
> 
> I listened to 'I saw you die' by apollo drive when writing this. It sets the mood.
> 
> "People underestimate the importance of detail to the overall impact."  
> ~Frank Underwood

This wasn't how the night was supposed to go. Billy wasn't supposed to find out about the horrors of Hawkins but sure enough, Dustin just couldn't keep his big mouth shut. 

Steve grumbled when he heard a pounding on his front door. Billy was in the shower and Steve felt like waiting until the knocking went away. It was silent for a minute, then the pounding started again, this time even louder. Steve cried out in frustration, threw his robe on and got up, storming towards the door, whipping it open.

“What the hell do you want?” Steve asked, flustered.

“We- Steve, what's on your neck?” Dustin cut himself off, gesturing to the red marks on Steve's neck. He quickly covered the marks and adjusted the robe.

“Is there a purpose to your presence? I'm kind of busy right now,” Steve commented. Dustin raised an eyebrow.

“Steve, I'm sure whatever girl you have in there can wait, this is a matter of life and death,” Dustin told him. Steve sighed dramatically, gesturing for Dustin to come in.

“You have exactly 5 minutes to explain what the hell is going on,” Steve told him, sitting on the couch. Steve's head fell into his hands when he heard a voice from upstairs.

“Steve? Babe? Do you have any polysporin? You scratched up my back pretty good last night and now it hurts like a bitch,” Steve didn't want to look at Dustin at the moment.

“In the bathroom! Second drawer on the right side!” Steve shouted back. He then looked guiltily up at Dustin who had a mortified look on his face. “Now, you have four minutes.”

“I'll just forget what I heard for now... but we're talking about this later. Steve, Lucas and Mike saw a demogorgon this morning, you need to come help us! We already called Hopper and he said he's going to meet us at Will's house but we don't have time for that. They could already be close to town!” Dustin exclaimed.

“What the fuck?” Steve and Dustin's heads whipped around to see Billy standing at the bottom of the stairs, a towel around his waist... thank god! Steve glared at Dustin who shrunk away from his gaze. 

“I'll explain in the car. Give us a minute to get dressed!” Steve blurted out to Billy and then to Dustin. They came down again, this time fully dressed and piled into Steve's car. They explained everything to Billy on the way to pick up Lucas, Max, and Mike, there was no way Will would be let out of the house. 

“So let me get this straight... last year a kid got possessed by a 'mind flayer' and you fought these things called 'demodogs' and then there's the kid with weird superpowers who was a lab experiment?” Billy asked. Everyone nodded. “Okay. Where are we going?”

They were surprised that Billy accepted the story without a seconds thought.

Twenty minutes later they were in the forest, Steve had his nailbat in hand and it rested on his shoulder, ready to strike if needed. 

“So where did you say you saw it?” Steve asked Mike and Lucas. Billy stayed silent behind them. 

“It was right over there,” Lucas pointed to a spot a few feet away, the tree next to it was rotting. They went dead silent when they heard a growling noise. 

“Everybody get down!” Steve hissed. A small movement in the bushes caught Steve's eye. It was right behind Dustin and about to attack. “Dustin! Look out!” 

Steve launched himself at the young teen, knocking him out of the way. He raised the bat to strike, he wasn't prepared for the excruciating pain that laced through his abdomen. He looked down to see the demogorgon's claws in his flesh. A gunshot sounded and the demogorgon ripped its claws out, another gunshot and it went down.

Steve looked down at the bloodstain that was blossoming on his abdomen in shock. He swayed on his feet and looked around to see the kids watching him, wide-eyed. He vaguely heard quick footsteps running towards them. Hopper appeared a second later and stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Steve?” Billy asked, though it sounded like he was underwater. Steve dropped to his knees, hands attempting to stop the blood that was pouring out in massive amounts. He felt warm hands lower him to the ground and multiple other pairs pressing down on the gaping wound. 

“Try and stop the bleeding, I'll get my car!” Hopper ordered the kids and ran in the direction of his vehicle, hoping he could get to it in time to save the kid's life. 

“Steve? Can you talk to me?” Billy asked from his place behind his dying boyfriend... no... not dying, he couldn't die. Steve looked up at Billy and smiled softly. 

“I love you, you know that?” Steve asked weakly, eyes watering. Billy already had tears streaming from his eyes. 

“I love you too, don't ever forget that,” Billy told him, grabbing his hand and placing a gentle kiss to his knuckles. The kids' hands were covered in blood as they all tried to stop the bleeding. 

“Billy, I want you to tell my mom that I love her and that I'm sorry I never got to spend much time with her. I know she will try to blame herself for that. And my dad? If you ever find him, I want you to tell him that I hope he rots in hell.” Steve told Billy, tears running down his face. 

“Don't talk like that, you're going to be okay, just hold my hand. You're going to be fine,” Billy told Steve, but it was mostly to himself. The kids listened to the exchange, not a single kid had a dry eye as Steve took his hand and kissed the bloodstained knuckles.

“We both know that's not true,” Steve said softly. He tilted his head back to get a better view of Billy. “I wanted us to get married and have a family, I'm sorry.”

“Don't apologize,” Billy told him, then looked up, hearing the sound of Hopper's car engine. He was jumping out of the vehicle as soon as it stopped.

“We need to get him in the car, the paramedics are going to meet us halfway,” Hopper ordered. Billy pressed a kiss to Steve's lips then slid his arms under the boy. Steve cried out in pain as Billy lifted him from the ground. 

“Shit! I can't do this! It hurts too much, Bee. It hurts so much, please make it stop!” Steve pleaded, squeezing his eyes shut, tears slipped out, mixing with ones from before. Billy didn't remember much after that, just Steve pleading for Billy to make the pain stop and Billy feeling useless because he couldn't do anything about it. 

Before he knew it they were in a hospital waiting room, all of them having blood somewhere or another. After 5 long hours, a doctor came out, a grim look on his face. Hopper and Billy approached the doctor, the kids were all passed out in chairs.

Billy looked at the doctor in shock when he told them what happened. 

“What? No... no. You're lying. I told Steve he was going to be okay and he is, damn it! Stop lying to me! You're a doctor for Christ's sake!” Billy's voice started off quiet but rose into a shout. 

“I'm sorry, son.” That was all the doctor could say. Billy pushed past the doctor.

“Steve? Babe? Steve! Where are you!” Billy shouted, Hopper followed him, staying silent. The doctor told him that maybe seeing would help him. Billy stopped dead in his tracks, staring through the window of the operating room. “Steve?”

Billy's eyes filled with tears. He felt a massive weight on his chest as his nightmares were confirmed. He fell to the floor, his heart hurt so much that when he tried to cry he couldn't. Despite the weight of his chest... he felt numb.

“I'm sorry, Stevie.”


	2. Filling In The Blanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smallest details are always the most important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the version of the song that was my inspiration for this song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GR6L_C0Ii6s

After 5 long hours, a doctor came out, a grim look on his face. Hopper and Billy approached the doctor, the kids were all passed out in chairs.

Billy looked at the doctor in shock when he told them what happened. 

“I'm sorry to tell you this but the damage done to Mr. Harrington was very extensive. His heart stopped twice on the table and we were just able to bring him back but... he's in a coma. I'm sorry but we don't know if or when he'll wake up.”

“What? No... no. You're lying. I told Steve he was going to be okay and he is, damn it! Stop lying to me! You're a doctor for Christ's sake!” Billy's voice started off quiet but rose into a shout. 

“I'm sorry, son.” That was all the doctor could say. Billy pushed past the doctor.

“Steve? Babe? Steve! Where are you!” Billy shouted, Hopper followed him, staying silent. The doctor told him that maybe seeing that Steve wasn't waking up would help him cope. Billy stopped dead in his tracks, staring through the window of the operating room. “Steve?”

Billy's eyes filled with tears. He felt a massive weight on his chest as his nightmares were confirmed. He fell to the floor, his heart hurt so much that when he tried to cry he couldn't. Despite the weight of his chest... he felt numb.

“I'm sorry, Stevie.”

“Billy, honey, are you okay?” Billy wasn't sure when Joyce Byers had gotten here but he was glad she was, in fact, here.

“No, I'm not okay,” Billy admitted. Joyce sat next to him and wrapped him up in a hug.

“He'll be okay, Billy, I can feel it. He's strong.” Joyce murmured so only Billy could hear. “They'll be moving him into the ICU soon, they just need to finish a few more stitches then get him hooked up to a blood IV.”

“I can't lose him. He's everything I've got. I've been staying with Steve for the last few months because my dad kicked me out. He took me in when no one else did. He... He's the blood in my veins, I would rather kill myself than live without him... I think I would die if he did,” Billy sobbed into Joyce's shoulder, clinging to her as if she was his mother. 

The opening of the OR doors caused the duo to split apart and stand up. Steve was wheeled out on a gurney, looking very similar to death itself. 

“Steve?” Billy asked, grasping the limp hand, he swore he felt a twitch. They finally continued moving and Billy wanted to follow but Joyce held him in place with gentle hands.

“Don't worry, baby, once he's settled the doctor will come get us, come on. Let's go back to the waiting room,” Joyce told Billy gently, leading him down the hallway. The kids were wide awake and talking to Hopper, their parents were notified of the situation and were allowed to stay for a while.

All at once the kids seemed to surround Billy and bombard him with questions. Joyce moved them back to give Billy some room.

“Is he going to be okay?” Dustin asked, his blue eyes filled with tears. Billy couldn't seem to get any words out so he just shrugged helplessly. They sat down in silence again. 

They were startled when 15 minutes later, a doctor ran out from behind the double doors.

“We need a Billy Hargrove!” The doctor yelled. Billy stood up abruptly, jogging towards the doctor.

“What's wrong?” Billy asked frantically.

“I need you to follow me,” The doctor told him, walking briskly back behind the doors with Billy close behind. 

“Can you tell me what's going on?” Billy asked. The doctor turned to him.

“We don't know how, but he's awake... and he's asking for you,” The doctor told him. Billy walked faster, not really hearing what the doctor said, afraid something had happened to his Stevie.

“Please, Stevie, don't leave me alone,” Billy whispered to himself as they approached a room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Steve, sitting up in the hospital bed, talking to the nurse groggily. Billy breathed out his name, “Steve.”

Steve looked up and when he saw Billy, he smiled. Billy just stood there, he couldn't believe his eyes.

“I could use a hug,” Steve told Billy, holding his arms out to the blonde, “And it looks like you could use one too.”

Billy crossed the room and took Steve gently into his arms, sobbing into his chest. He couldn't seem to catch his breath as each lungful of air was immediately pushed back out into a painful sob. Steve put his hand under Billy's chin and brought his face up so they were looking at each other.

“Hey, just look at me. Breathe,” Steve cooed. “Don't cry, I hate it when you cry.”

Billy let go of Steve and wiped his face, smiling at his boyfriend. He then leaned in, pressing his lips to Steve's gently, afraid to hurt him. Steve kissed back eagerly, afraid to lose his one true love. Eventually they broke apart, gasping for breath.

“Are the kids okay?” Steve asked Billy after a few minutes of cuddling in silence. At some point, Billy had gotten onto the bed next to Steve with his arms around him.

“They're all fine, don't worry about them, just get some rest,” Billy told him softly. Steve nodded, eyes half closed. 

“I love you, Billy,” Steve mumbled. Billy felt his heart fill with warmth.

“I love you too, baby,” Billy replied then started to sing to him. “Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you.”

 

Five months later:

Steve and Billy had their arms wrapped around each other, rocking gently to the song. Billy planted a kiss on top of Steve's head then pressed their foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes with small smiles on their faces. Billy was singing softly.

“Shall I stay, would it be a sin... if I can't help falling in love with you.” Billy sang softly, but stayed silent for the chorus.“So take my hand, take my whole life, too for I can't help falling in love with you.”

 

“For I can't help falling in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts and/or reactions to this! It is appreciated.  
> If one person can figure out a critical clue in this story, a second chapter will be posted soon.  
> If you figure it out, you can email me at whitehawkharringrove@gmail.com


End file.
